Rubbed Out Eraser
by akumu keayo
Summary: Cooro, Senri, Husky, and Nana once again pull a trick on some victim to earn cash for food. But this victim treated them to dinner, and now wants to join them! What's wrong with her? And why is she as strange as Cooro? Rated T for swearing. Fear the power
1. Chapter 1

**Rubbed Out Eraser**

Chapter I- Unexpected Dinner

"We should really think of another way. We've already done this one." Four children stood in the middle of a rock dessert. The only girl was the first to reply.

"Who cares?" she shrugged. "It's not like anyone will know. That was a different place."

"I guess…" the first one mumbled. They stopped talking once they noticed someone round the corner with a huge bag ripping at the steams held at their shoulder.

"Drop your belongings." The tallest one muttered, but somehow boomed. They were wrapped in cloth the color of deer skin all the way up. You couldn't even see their eyes. Two more dressed the same way surrounded the person, the shorter ones.

"_Robbers…? Great…"_ The girl 'victim' muttered in her thoughts. She stared at the robbers, looking for a way out. _"I don't want to resort to THAT. This bag is heavy."_ Sighing, she got ready to bolt, but got distracted.

"I'll stop you, robbers!" A brown-haired boy jumped down from a tall tower-like rock, spreading his wings, and kicked the robbers in the heads. The girl sweatdropped.

"_Reminds me of bad acting… how anti-climatic."_ The robbers ran off, saying something like "we can't beat a +Anima!". The boy turned to the girl.

"Are you okay, nee-san?" He was so adorable, and had two feathers in his hair.

"Yeah, sure. Thanks." She looked away. "I could've handled it, though." A loud grumble came from Cooro. (Yes I'm 'revealing' his identity. Gasp) "Are you hungry?"

He looked sadly up at the brownish-blonde girl. He's good. "…I haven't eaten anything since three days ago… there's a town not that far from here, but they kicked me out because I don't have any money." The girl stared with blank red eyes. What a puppy face. Grinning, she grabbed his arm. Completely not thinking of the fact that if he hadn't eating for three days, he wouldn't be able to fight.

"Okay then, Anima boy! I'm hungry too!" She ran off towards town, lugging her bag on her shoulder using her free hand.

"Eh, uh… that's not what I meant…!" Cooro's wings retracted into his back. _"Well, at least I'll be able to eat!"_

--"" """ """ """" """" ""-

"That Cooro… how _dare_ he go off and eat without us!" Husky yelled.

"I'm hungry… are we going to follow him?" Nana stared off at the girl and Cooro racing to the town.

"Of course! Maybe if we catch them eating, she'll pay for us too." Nana sweat dropped.

"You're so devious."

"…" Senri sweat as his stomach grumbled. Do you have any idea how hard it is writing a story with someone who hardly talks? Well… it's hard. (carry on)

-"" """ """ """ """-

"Well? What do you want?" a gruff man stood behind the cement counter. The side-road restaurant wasn't very popular, but it was known for its well-cooked food.

"I'll have Yakitori1 and tuna Nigiri2!" the female teen grinned. This place looked so good. She glanced at Cooro. _"Please don't make me go broke. Please don't make me go broke. Please don't make me go broke."_ She mentally chanted. Cooro raised his finger.

"I want zaru soba3, chashumen4, and lots of apples!"

"One apple." The girl corrected. Cooro whined. "It's my money."

Out of the corner of the small restaurant, a silver-blue head popped out from the wall.

"Well?" Nana whispered loudly.

"Well what do you think they're doing!? Eating!" Husky whispered at a yell as well.

"Well so sorry! I'm hungry."

The steaming food was placed before Cooro and the nameless girl. They broke apart the chopsticks and dug in. After a few bites of her Yakitori, the girl darted her gaze at the corner of the building. She felt people staring at her. "Cooro?" Cooro had told her his name while she was dragging him. "Do you feel someone glaring at you?" Cooro didn't answer for a while. Entranced by food. Strange.

"Hm?" He turned to the unnamed with noodles hanging out of his mouth. Then slurped them up.

"Don't you feel someone glaring at you?"

"No. Do you?" He returned to his free food.

"…yeah…" she turned her glare from the wall to her food.

"Aren't we gonna walk up and act cute and ask for food?" Nana peered around the corner.

"Well how're we gonna do that? Cooro's the best at that one!" Husky 'urk'ed as Senri walked around the corner. "What're you doing?" he whispered. Senri didn't answer, instead he walked two feet from the counter and stared at the blonde girl's food.

"Well isn't _that_ sly." Nana sweat dropped.

"Hey, if it works." Husky shrugged and joined Senri. Nana stayed behind, clutching the corner of the wall.

After a few minutes, the girl felt the three stares directed at her food. She glanced behind her. "Uh… are you… hungry?"

Husky blurted out "Yes!" Senri just nodded, then glanced at the corner where Nana was.

"You too." She pointed to Nana. "I got over-payed for my last job!"

-"" "" """ ""- After the meal-"" "" ""-

"Well, I'm glad that worked out." Nana sighed, rubbing her full stomach.

"So what's your name Nee-san?" Cooro asked the girl, looking up.

"Oh, right. I didn't tell you my name! I'm Nuru." Finally, her name! Her dirty-ish blonde hair went to her butt in the back, and the long fringe of hair in front of her ears halfway to her knees were tied together at the end with loose red ribbon. Her top was red, like a short jacket, with no sleeves. And the bottom of her outfit is a peach red baggish pants that reached just past her knees. Around her neck and over the collar of the shirt is a red collar, a ribbon around her neck, like a sailor's suit top. She wore two belts and no shoes. Hanging from her belt was a key with white wings.

"Husky."

"I'm Nana!"

"Senri."

"So… why did you guys use me for my money?" all four sweat.

"_So blunt…"_

"We were hungry, of course!" Cooro answered as bluntly.

"And we used all our money on husky's jewelry." Nana glared at Husky.

"It's not my fault! It was shiny, and a good price!"

"_That's kinda creepy. A boy who likes jewelry."_

"So Cooro, you're a +Anima, right? A crow?"

"Yep."

"So are the three of you +Anima too?"

"…why?" Husky raised a brow. Nuru put her hands behind her head and closed her eyes.

"Well, I was just wondering why you four are traveling together. You don't live here, I can tell. You three are a little too young to be Senri's friend. The only thing I could come up with is you're picking up +Anima along the way." She opened one eye and glanced at them. "Am I right?"

"Yep!" Cooro grinned, and the pokpok stick fell once again upon his head. "Ow… Husky!" the crow grabbed his head. "That hurt…"

Husky rested his rod (the pokpok stick) on his shoulder. "Why explain to a normal human why we're traveling? There are weird people out there that want Anima for special reasons, Cooro."

"Like that creepy girl." Nana added.

"And I vaguely remember something about a guy making "Anima Art". But I don't really remember that happening…" (A/N: ku ku ku…)

"Well you, Cooro and Husky, are a giveaway. Your marks show." Said +Anima sweat dropped. Curse their clothes.

"Well, now that we got our meal, let's go guys." Husky turned around and started walking, but no one followed. "Hey!"

"But Husky, I think she's going somewhere with this." Cooro pointed at Nuru.

"So you guys travel everywhere, right?" Her eyes shone with stars in them.

"Yeah. And camp outside all the time too." Nana pouted.

"Sounds like fun. Can I come?" Nuru smiled expectantly.

"No." Of course, that was Husky.

"But why not? Don't want a fourteen-year-old girl traveling with a fifteen year old boy or something?" Senri question-marked, but of course said nothing.

"We don't even know anything about you! All you did was feed us!" Nuru folded her arms.

"And you were expensive, too."

"Besides, we don't travel with normal people." Husky tried coming up with an excuse.

"But… I'm not normal." Nuru stuck out her tongue, spreading black wings. Feathers grew from under the strip of cloth on her arm of her shirt, slightly above the elbow, and two other lone feathers on her arms, working like a bird's tail. "I'm a Raven +Anima."

Husky mumbled. "This sucks."

**-""-**

**I don't own +Anima.**

Writing this chapter, it made me hungry. Dx curse you Cooro!

Cooro: Curse… me? –tears-

No no no! don't cry! So cute! –glomp-

Cooro: -grins- okay.

Husky: idiot.

Senri: …

1 Yakitori- grilled chicken speared on sticks. All different parts of the chicken, thighs, skin, liver, etc. can be used for yakitori.

2 Nigiri- Short for nigirizushi. Small rice balls with fish, etc. on top. There are countless varieties of nigirizushi, some of the most common ones being tuna, shrimp, eel, squid, octopus and fried egg. A form of sushi.

3 zaru soba- Soba noodles are native Japanese noodles made of buckwheat flour (soba-ko) and wheat flour (komugi-ko). Roughly as thick as spaghetti, and prepared in various hot and cold dishes. The most basic soba dish is zaru soba in which boiled, cold soba noodles are eaten with a soya based dipping sauce (tsuyu).

4 Chashumen- BBQ pork ramen. Not the cheap packet kind you find in America.

Please review! I've read to volume 7, if anyone wants to know. Only the first three chapters of 7 though. Since I shortened the description of Kwachu because I'm different and don't want to waste three paragraphs on an OC's description, this is what she looks like. Except for the lace. And instead of battish wings, it's feathery black wings. She's the one on the left. I do not own the manga this character is originally from. I haven't read the manga, but I know it's a manga. I own her though (Kwachu, not the other manga person) because I made her personality, speech, and took a few things off. Just remove the spaces at the beginning and end, since I'm not sure if it's allowed to put links on t t p //i82. p g

review go nuts review I'll see you next time –review-


	2. Chapter 2

Rubbed Out Eraser

**Rubbed Out Eraser**

If you haven't realized already, I put the disclaimers at the bottom. Makes it more prettyful.

Chapter II- Unlimited Food

Husky mumbled, "This sucks."

"Come on, Husky. I don't see anything wrong with bringing her along. You let me join." Nana persuaded.

"No. I'm not dealing with another loud, arrogant, self-centered, annoying girl. I hate girls!"

Nuru's eyes softened. "A girl did something to you in your past?"

"Urk."

"Besides," Nuru winked and smirked. "I payed for your meal. You should pay me back."

"I should, but won't."

"Husky…" Nana sighed.

"How about this? I defeat you in a contest, and I get to travel with you guys."

"Sounds stupid."

"It involves shiny stuff."

"Not interested."

"Gillers?"

"What's the contest?" Husky smirked. Laughing, Nuru leaned in real close, matching the smirk.

"Tug-o-war."

"That's not fair! I'm ten!"

"Fine. Whoever can get Senri to say an entire sentence, wins."

"I think that's impossible." Nana muttered. Senri slightly frowned, sweat-dropping.

"Ready… Steady… Go." Nuru snuck up behind Senri.

"Okay, Senri. Let's start with the simple stuff! Say 'I'." Husky said. Senri… said nothing. He merely looked over his shoulder, noticing Nuru behind him. She grabbed his book.

"Come on Senri! Catch me! And your book!" Nuru ran off with Senri sprinting behind. Yet another person steals his book.

"That's just mean… that book's really important to Senri…" Nana muttered. Husky growled.

"Stupid girl…" and took off.

"Sorry, Senri! But this is for my fun and future!" She waved the book in the air, yelling over her shoulder. "Hey… they both start with f!" Laughing, she ran faster, making Senri run faster…-er.

"Book!" He transformed his arm, grabbing the ground and pushing off to increase his speed. He was closing in on her. Husky, meanwhile, was waiting ahead of them, behind a tree.

"Hurry up, Senri! Say the magic word!" she cackled evilly.

"_I wonder if she planned on this. Teasing Senri… jeez."_ Husky sighed, putting out his foot in front of the running, cackling girl. Tripping on Husky's foot, she fell forward, clutching the book to her chest.

"Gah." She landed on the dirt hard, as Senri landed on top of her, making sure not to kill her with his claws.

"…book." Nuru rolled over on her back, her arms clutching the book tightly and her eyes squinted closed. Nana flew over, landing close by.

"_She did her best to protect the book, and it's not damaged."_ Nana thought.

"_She could've caught herself, but then the book would be destroyed or at least ripped."_ Husky finished the thought. He grunted. That girl bugged him.

Nuru opened one eye, slightly blushing. "Eh heh… say the magic word."

Senri was silent, then mumbled…

"Please." Nuru smiled with her eyes closed, the upside-down Us, and held out the book up to his face.

"Sorry." Senri stood, putting the book back where it always is. Nuru stood as well.

"I win." She winked, sticking out her tongue with her finger to her cheek.

"What… but all he said was 'book' and 'please'. You didn't win!" Husky argued.

"Ah-ah. You should've payed attention when your parents were teaching you grammar. 'Please' is considered a sentence _all in itself._" She smirked. "You've lost." A tick mark appeared on Husky's head.

"Using stupid language tricks like that on me…" Nuru laughed.

"So, Nana. You're a bat +Anima?" Nana sweat dropped.

"Ah… yes." She took back her wings. "But I don't like to show them." The raven +Anima smiled warmly.

"It looks cool. Especially on a girl with light hair." Nana blushed.

"Really?"

"Sure. You should be proud of the power that saved you. From whatever it was."

"…_whomever."_

"Anywho… has anyone seen Cooro?" Nuru glanced around.

"Shoot. Not again." Husky's shoulders slumped.

Nana sighed and shrugged. "He probably went off chasing another butterfly again. Honestly, he's such a child."

"So are you."

"…"

"Anyway, where does he usually go?" Nuru asked.

"I don't know. We travel around, so we don't know where anything is. What about you?" Husky asked.

"I've just wandered about, trying to survive. I had noticed this town when Cooro said there was one." The other three sweatdropped. It was right there in plain sight…

"_Aren't birds supposed to have good eye-sight?"_

"Alright, who knows what trouble he got into." Nana waved her finger. "Husky, you follow that stream and see if Cooro's there. Senri, search the woods. Nuru and I'll search the sky. Got it?"

"Who made you the leader?" Husky grunted.

"I was gonna say around the same thing. And I'm the second oldest. And since Senri doesn't like to talk, we'll do that." Nuru smirked. "Unless, of course, you wanna go in the air instead."

"No thanks." Husky blurted, darting towards the river close by. _"I'm gonna get wet again…"_

"Don't go with any strange people, Senri!" Senri nodded and ran into the trees. The other times they left Cooro alone, he always found mischief. "Alright, Nana. Let's go!" Nuru's wings sprouted from her back, the sailor-collar in the back over the middle, where the wings connect to her shoulder blades. Kind of like that boy's wings who's arms turned to white wings. Nana and Nuru set to the sky.

-"" "" "" "" ""-

Senri maneuvered through the trees. Where could Cooro be? This was a big forest, but he's the tallest. He'll find him soon. He kept running, not letting a few trees slow him down.

-"" "" "" "" ""-

A giant tuna got in the way of Husky's dart through the water, and moved out of the way in shock. _"Dammit, Cooro! Where are you? …I don't see his shadow in the sky. Why am I searching underwater anyway?"_ He surfaced, not having to gasp for air. Crawling onto the shore, he squeezed out his cloak-thing. Taking a breath, he hollered with his hands cupped.

"COORO!" …still nothing. Wait…what was that ahead? He ran forward. It was further from the stream, so there'd be no point in jumping back in. Where they wings?

-"" "" "" "" ""-

"Cooro? COORO!?" She had just met him, and now he was gone. He's so amusing too… "Nana, do you hear him?"

"…No. I can't hear much beyond the flapping of _your_ wings."

"Well sorry my wings are feathery! I didn't choose to be this! I actually like this Anima, though…black wings are cool." Nuru put her hand up to her eyes. "I can't see well with the glare of this sun. Jeez. Maybe I should get goggles like Cooro's."

"Hey… is that Husky?" Nana pointed to a small figure running toward something tall and huge.

"I think it is… hm. Do you think he found Cooro?"

-"" "" "" "" "" ""-

Senri slowed to a walk. Sure he had great stamina, but he had been running non-stop. Where could he be…? Senri thought of what Cooro loves… where he would go. Whether bored, or sad, or—

He remembered! He remembered yet another thing. Being with them, he truly…

No time to think so much. He could lose it, and it was going to get dark soon. And the others won't be able to get around easily with all these trees.

-"" "" "" "" "" ""-

Husky slowed, then stopped. The thing was huge… a giant cliff.

"_It's too steep to climb. And Cooro wasn't found down here. So that means... he has to be up there."_ He tried to get a grip on the wall, but couldn't find one big enough. He kept trying, edging along the side feeling for a hold, rubbing his hand against the rock. The bad thing about fish is they can't swim straight up.

Finally, he found an edge he can grab on to. He began moving up inch by inch… he'll get there eventually. Even if he didn't want to go with Cooro in the beginning, he was actually, slightly… enjoying being with everyone. Yeah Cooro's an idiot. But his care-free attitude is helpful at bad times.

He was so busy thinking, that he slipped.

-"" "" "" "" "" ""-

"No… but he's climbing that huge cliff…" It was hard to tell what he was doing. They were far away from where Husky was.

"Ack!" Nuru flapped hard, propelling herself forward as quickly as she could. _"That idiot! It's too steep, and he's about to slip!"_

As Nuru guessed, Husky lost his footing. _"Shit! I'm gonna fall…! Cooro!"_ He desperately reached out before him for the stone, but gravity wouldn't let go. Squinting his eyes closed, he waited for the ground.

But instead felt arms wrapped around him. "Eh…!"

"Don't be so reckless, kid." Nuru smirked.

"N-nuru!" Husky pointed up. "Cooro has to be up there!"

"Alright! Up we go then!"

"W-wait! Cooro fell when he carried me! Let me go!" Husky struggled, kicking and waving.

"Well that's not gonna do. You can't fly, or climb, and the nearest road up there is no where to be found." She flapped higher, her blonde hair waving. "And I can't give up this chance of scaring you!"

"Great…" Husky sweatdropped as Nuru laughed.

"Husky! Nuru! There's nothing up here!" Nana waved from the top, her bat wings out.

"What!?" the Raven flew faster (shut up, I'm running out of words), reaching the top. And immediately dropped Husky on the edge.

"Hey! What was--…wow." Husky had been distracted.

"So much food…" Nuru drooled.

"I'm guessing he's here, since there's so much food here. I'll look on this side!" Nana flew off to the left.

"Then I'll go to the right." Husky walked off, trying to be as far away from those two crazy girls as possible.

"Yea… I'll take care of the middle…" Her eyes shone, laughing evilly. "Ooh! Watermelon!" Nuru raced off to the middle, food her only objective.

-"" "" "" ""-

Senri frowned sadly, sweat dropping. His guess was… wrong.

"Apple tree." There were no apple trees. He looked to the side, and noticed two flying figures up at a large cliff. Of course, Nana and Nuru. He ran off in that direction.

-"" "" "" "" ""-

"Cooro! Come on! It's time to move on!" Nana had retracted her wings, and now walking. It was far from the time for the sun to set. But still. "Cooro! No more food!" Sighing, she changed directions. "Now I don't know where I am… maybe we should have found Senri first. A girl can't go walking alone." Nuru was walking alone, but of course that's completely different. She's fourteen, almost an adult. She probably found Cooro by now. "But she doesn't know Cooro very well." But truly, is he _that_ hard to read?

…No.

-"" "" "" ""-

Husky kept walking, whacking the rebellious branches with his spear-rod. _"Maybe we should let him stay and eat. Then he'll use less of our money on food. More specifically, __**my**__ money."_

He walked around a fat tree, something catching his eye.

Black wings.

"Cooro?" He took a step forward, but was mistaken.

It was Nuru, of course. In a tree. Eating… what?

"Hey, Husky!" Nuru hollered with a full mouth, waving her arm. "Try out these cherries!" She swallowed. "They're really good!"

"Why're you eating!? Shouldn't you be finding Cooro?" Husky stood at the base of the tree she was sitting in.

She whined, "Aw, but they're so good… and running from Senri takes energy…"

"Whatever." He crossed his arms. "Have you seen Nana? Knowing her, she probably got lost." Wow, what a fortune teller.

Nuru looked thoughtful, putting her finger to her lips; looking up. "I…" She eye-smiled. "Don't think so!"

Husky sighed. "So hopeless. Girls are so hopeless."

"Maybe you should stop stereotyping girls? Not all girls are the same, y' know."

"I don't care! A girl's a girl!" Husky yelled, anger in his eyes. "It doesn't change anything!" Nuru's pupils, if she had any, became even less visible.

"Whatever a girl did to you, they're not now, right?" Husky twitched, looking up.

"…it's always—"

"Eh?" Nuru peered behind her shoulder. "Wasn't that scream…"

"Nana!" Husky ran off towards the scream.

"…I wonder what kind of Anima Husky is. Good hearing, huh?" She jumped down and ran after Husky. Her wings would just get in the way with these many trees up ahead.

Husky burst through the bushes, Nuru close behind. "Nana?"

"Oh, hi Husky." Nana waved. "I found Senri." Senri stood beside her, and nodded.

"How did you get up here so fast, Senri?!" Nuru asked, shocked.

"Bear."

"Oh, that's right." Nuru hit her palm with her fist. "Bears can climb really well, thanks to their claws and living in mountains and all." Depends what kind of bear, though. "Wait, you're a bear!?"

Husky and Nana kept silent. Senri is a given. Moron.

Husky spoke first. "So what happened?"

"Senri sneaked out of the bushes and startled me."

"Again?"

Nana stomped her foot. "Hey last time he had his sword out, with a torch, and it was dark! It scared me!" Of course, it wasn't just because it was dark.

"Well, we're together again. And I think I know where to find Cooro." Nuru turned around and stared ahead.

"Really? But how would you know? You just met him." Husky started forward, replying.

Nuru turned to him, eye-smiling again. "From one bird to another. I just had to think like Cooro." She crossed her arms. "Wasn't that hard, either! I couldn't resist all the food… I was hungry and tired."

They came up to an orchard of strawberry bushes, and random trees with autumn colored leaves.

"Strawberries…?" Nana stopped.

"Yep!" Nuru ran ahead, aiming for the middle of the orchard. Sure enough, in a tree sat a brown-haired boy, his mouth red from the strawberries.

"Hey guys! There's so many strawberries!" Cooro grinned from his perch. Nuru laughed, running up to a strawberry bush and grabbing a handful.

The raven answered their un-asked question. "Strawberries are red, like apples, and juicy. And it's rare to find them in markets most places. So I figured Cooro would come to the strawberries, especially since he has a good taste for food." She wrapped some strawberries in deer skin and stuffed it in her bag, then grabbed more. "And I love strawberries too!"

"Not like I asked!" Husky protested, walking up to a bush as well.

"Yeah and?"

**-"" "" "" ""-**

I couldn't figure out what to do next, so it's ended. xD tune in for next chappy, plehs! Oh, and I edited Nuru's name. It was something really retarded, and I used the name for an RP already. So dismiss the paragraph at the end of the first chapter where I was rambling on about Nuru's look and stuff.

Husky: w-wait a minute! You never gave me the gillers you promised!

Nuru: -shrugs- It was a lie. I don't have any more money. Only a bit, and I'm saving for my next meal. You'll get it eventually.

Husky: Yeah I better get it!

Nuru: ...maybe.

**I don't own +Anima. Only Nuru.**


End file.
